Recombination
by Terraphim86
Summary: Fifty prompt-based sentences about Selene and Michael's growing relationship. Rated for implied situations.


These were written for the 1sentence challenge at Livejournal. [.com/1sentence/]

These are not in any kind of chronological order. I did not even write them according to the order of the prompts, but merely wrote each sentence as inspiration struck. I found it to be a fascinating challenge.

Thanks must go to nottragedi and Ithilwen K-Bane for their unceasing awesomeness.

**#01 - Comfort**  
It was three full weeks before she finally broke down over what Viktor had done; Michael didn't say anything, only held her close while she uncontrollably sobbed.

**#02 - Kiss**  
Their first kiss (Selene told herself) had been born of uncharacteristic trickery on her part, the second out of confusion and shifting loyalties; this time it was about the pointlessness, when they were both going to die anyway, of denying what she wanted.

**#03 - Soft**  
He ran light fingers over Selene's shoulders blades, and she muttered only a halfhearted protest before pressing herself closer and blinking at him with sleepy eyes.

**#04 - Pain**  
The pain in her wrist as Michael fed from her was nothing compared to the sudden and overwhelming arousal she felt, and against every thought telling her not to, she slightly arched her back, her breath coming out rattled and shaky.

**#05 - Potatoes**  
At the first smell of what was on the plate in front of him, Michael's stomach gave a protesting roll, but the thought of Selene's alternative food source was just too unthinkable.

**#06 - Rain**  
It was not like either of them were at their most attractive at that moment, both of them rain-soaked and self-conscious, and the smelly, musty subway station was hardly the environment to foster anything but stress and annoyance, but there they were, staring at each other like their lives depended on it.

**#07 - Chocolate**  
Michael was relieved that just because he didn't _need_ to eat human foods didn't mean he couldn't, and, saying he missed the taste, would occasionally get hold of some, a habit at which Selene rolled her eyes until she, at his insistence, tried dark chocolate.

**#08 - Happiness**  
She knew it had been foolish to take Michael as a lover so quickly after meeting him, but she felt no shame in the fact; it had been one of the many uncharacteristic things she had done in recent days and out of all of these the decision from which she gained the most contentment.

**#09 - Telephone**  
"Listen, Dad, a lot has happened and you might not hear from me for a long time...no, I'm not alone."

**#10 - Ears**  
By now, Michael had gotten used to hearing so much more of the world than he had as a human, from the whine of a distant car alarm, to the clarity of a passer-by's headphones, and to the what-should-have-been-inaudible increase of speed of Selene's heartbeat whenever their skin made any kind of contact.

**#11 - Name**  
"There was a bit of attention attached to it, when I was first turned," she confessed, "but it really was coincidental, although later people accused me of changing it to add to my 'mystique' as a Death Dealer, which was lunacy; it was my _grandmother's_ name."

**#12 - Sensual**  
Michael's hands and mouth traveled over so much of her skin, but never focused on any one place for long; it was only a few minutes before she was moaning his name, begging him to stop his maddening teasing.

**#13 - Death**  
Michael's brushes with death had made Selene preoccupied with his safety; it was not too long before she had begun giving him combat lessons, teaching him to match skill with his natural strength.

**#14 - Sex**  
Her awareness was limited to Michael's heavy, hot breath against her neck, the sweat that became cold as it slid down her back, the hands that kept her hips in a brutal grip, and the last twitches of pleasure that shot through her entire body.

**#15 - Touch**  
As the sound of the approaching enemies became louder in her ears, Selene's hands tightened, one around the handle of her gun and the other in the grip of clawed black-blue fingers.

**#16 - Weakness**  
It shocked him, to see the angry-looking burns on her skin, when he had seen her do remarkable things like jump fifteen feet in the air and speed between trees until she was nothing so much as a black and white blur; experiencing her intolerance to daylight was completely different from being aware of it.

**#17 - Tears**  
_I...I..._ she moved her mouth to say, but the tears clogged back any voice she might have mustered; it didn't matter, because she wasn't sure what she would have said to him in any case, as he walked toward her on the shattered bridge.

**#18 - Speed**  
Before she could retort or even blink, she found herself pinned against the wall, Michael's baiting and argumentative lips on the hollow of her throat.

**#19 - Wind**  
There was something thrilling about being on the run, constantly on the move; Michael loved to have the car windows open even on the coldest of days, the frigid, cleansing air showing on their breaths.

**#20 - Freedom**  
Although they never spoke of it, both Selene and Michael knew a simple truth: she had been a slave, and her not realizing had not made her any less of one.

**#21 - Life**  
Michael woke to the most incredible pain in his chest, but his first conscious thought was of Selene, and then the sound of gunshots.

**#22 - Jealousy**  
Although she now knew that other woman to be several-years dead, Selene couldn't help but resent her; in the photographs she had the sun in her hair and Michael in her arms, and because _she_ was a vampire, Selene was allowed neither.

**#23 - Hands**  
"No, you get a better grip if you hold it this way," she adjusted the gun in his hand, her lips curving up subtly at the playfully pained look he gave her.

**#24 - Taste**  
Try as she might, she could not pull her mouth away from Michael's; his taste was earthy, heated, and entirely too addictive.

**#25 - Devotion**  
There was not a second of dilemma or conflict in her mind at the question; if it came down to a simple decision, she knew she would sacrifice herself for Michael without hesitation.

**#26 - Forever**  
It was the concept of immortality that still confounded him, long after he became used to drinking blood, but then he would look over at Selene, cleaning a gun chamber or poring over a book, and _eternity_ wouldn't worry him as much.

**#27 - Blood**  
Blood defined his life now, shaped his days and nights; it had pushed him into this life, made him a target, a fugitive, something powerful and terrifying, but it had also connected him to the woman who lay curled in a ball on the hotel sofa, breathing softly in her sleep.

**#28 - Sickness**  
As he began to dry-heave, it occurred to him that the woman who had....well, it hadn't exactly been a rescue...but she might have an answer as to why that man's bite was making him as sick as a dog.

**#29 - Melody**  
One of the things she had discovered about Michael was that he sang in the shower, and while she didn't recognize a single one of the songs, she was stunned that he actually had the voice for it.

**#30 - Star**  
It was fully winter now, and the frequent snowfall had made it more difficult to be on the constant move, but on nights like this, when the whole freezing sky was clear and open, they'd go as far as they could, trading the driver's and passenger's seats, talking for hours and in each others' company unconsciously forgetting the fear that spurred them on.

**#31 - Home**  
She stared at the crumbling ashes that had once been the great house, and turned back to Michael and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face into his shoulder.

**#32 - Confusion**  
Not believing what she thought she had seen, she twisted to stare at the other; as soon as she registered that it was, in fact, Michael, her senses deadened to anything but him, and the world stood still as her strangled voice whispered his name.

**#33 - Fear**  
Every threat, every worst-case scenario constantly came to the front of her mind, but always the most frightening were the unbidden, horrible images of Michael being torn apart in front of her.

**#34 - Lightning/Thunder**  
The long rain was finally clearing as she and her new ally emerged from the sewers, but Selene looked down at the pendant in Michael's shaking, bloody hand and knew that the real storm was only just beginning.

**#35 - Bonds**  
He _was_ angry with her for leaving him like this, chained to a metal chair in a freezing room, but to be honest, he was more angry with himself for letting her distract him the way she had.

**#36 - Market**  
She was too pragmatic not to see how her Death Dealer uniform only drew attention, but when she walked out of the store wearing tight, black winter gear, Michael only just managed to suppress his laughter.

**#37 - Technology**  
Selene hadn't been able to fully explain how Ziodex had gone about cloning human blood, citing that she had never had any scientific training other than the exact physics it took to push a bullet through a gun barrel, but with what little she knew, he was able to piece together a few theories.

**#38 - Gift**  
"Here, you take it; it's more yours than anyone's," she said, thrusting the pendant in his hand; Michael was grateful at the gesture, but at that moment would have preferred a shirt.

**#39 - Smile**  
It would be years before she was back in the habit of doing something she had forgotten for so long, but he knew the tell-tale signs of when she came close; her lips would purse and her eyes would sparkle.

**#40 - Innocence**  
It made her wonder what Michael had been like as a child, and suddenly, an image of a small, light-haired boy appeared in her mind, who had skinned knees and a wide gap between his teeth, a boy who had grown up to become the dark predator standing beside her, lycan blood dripping from his clawed fingers.

**#41 - Completion**  
The irony did not escape her, of course, that she would only consider the war truly over when she, Selene, the consummate soldier, the perpetual lycan-hunter, could be with Michael without judgment or fear.

**#42 - Clouds**  
When Michael kissed her like this, her mind, usually so alert and aware, always became fogged and hazy, like her sense of time itself altered and expanded.

**#43 - Sky**  
Pulling away from him, Selene looked at the sky again; his breath caught in his throat as light and melting snow fell around her, the most joyous look he had ever seen crossing her normally stoic face.

**#44 - Heaven**  
Through the window, Selene watched as the sun broke over the edge of the mountains, spilling light into the valley that way that Michael's breath steadily spilled across her neck, and, staring at the lightening sky, she uttered a simple, quiet thanks.

**#45 - Hell**  
She knew she would be caught in this moment forever, this numbness, lack of thought, lack of emotion save the most incredible, desperate grief, and she voiced one final plea for Michael to open his eyes.

**#46 - Sun**  
Watching the dark blues and grays shift to bright golds and greens was always a shock and pleasure, whether that change was brought by the rising sun or by Michael's control of his transformations.

**#47 - Moon**  
They learned soon enough that although Michael could control his changes, full moons made him edgy, skittish, even more dangerous, and it was only a hug from Selene and calm quiet that got him to relax even a little.

**#48 - Waves**  
That one early, sun-dappled morning, a time when they normally slept, was spent with them walking along the quiet banks of the Danube, the near-frozen water lapping at their feet.

**#49 - Hair**  
She read the book, softly reciting when Michael walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her; she kept reading, toying with a lock of dark blond hair that had fallen in his face when he rested his head on her shoulder.

**#50 - Supernova**  
The explosion tore through the crumbling roof of the castle, violent enough to frighten the helicopter pilots and loud enough to give Michael's sluggish, waking brain it's first spark of awareness.


End file.
